Persona: The Nightmare Witch
by HarperLace
Summary: When Nanako Dojima returns to Inaba after a year away, she learns that nightmares have been plaguing the town. Eventually, she finds herself thrown into an investigation to not only save the town, but her father as well. Set 10 years later. A story of bonds, the past and facing your fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Monday, April 10, 2021**

 **Samaru City, train station.**

It was the brink of dusk but the city showed no signs of rest. Pedestrians and cars buzzed left and right, either on their way home or venturing out for night life. Shielding her eyes from the intense orange glow of sun, Nanako Dojima shouldered her way through a busy sidewalk. A bit behind schedule but the teenage girl managed to catch a spot at the railway platform to wait for the next train.

"Did you hear about that big drug ring?"

"It's all over the damn news, how wouldn't I?"

Nanako lifted her gaze from her cellphone to overhear a conversation between two men in business suits.

"Imagine the loads of cash those guys are making..."

"H-hey, you're not trying to imply something, are you?"

"No. But honestly, money can solve a lot of your problems."

"Seriously, man? Is that what you really think?"

Right on queue, her awaited train slowly pulled up to the platform and the doors slid open. Nanako turned back to her phone and typed in a quick text message:

 _Dad-_

 _Train just came. See you in a few!_

Picking up her suitcase, Nanako joined the crowd to board the train and found a somewhat cramped spot in the corner. She turned her head to the window to gaze at the skyscrapers one last time before the doors closed shut. It only took several minutes before Nanako slowly dosed off.

* * *

When Nanako came to, she was standing to what appeared to be the interior of a limousine. The color blue literally emitted itself from the cushions of the seats to the lights on the ceiling.

 _Am I...dreaming?_

Nanako turned her attention to the two figures that sat inside. A woman with elegant blond hair and in blue uniform, much similar to a flight attendant, sat cross legged. She gestured Nanako to have a seat across from them.

As she hesitantly sat down, Nanako couldn't keep her eyes off of the sharply contrasted figure next to the woman. His elbows sat on the table before him, chin rested on his folded hands and a nose that easily reached a foot long. His pointed ears reached to his bald head. The only thing that was normal about him was his black suit, similar to a butler.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," the mysterious gentleman greeted, which jolted Nanako a bit. He paused, as if analyzing Nanako's thoughts.

"Why, we've been expecting you. For quite some time, I must say."

He paused again, studying Nanako thoroughly. He suddenly let out a chuckle. "My, you have a most unique destiny lying ahead of you."

 _Unique destiny? What's that supposed to mean?_ _Actually, the better question is...who are these people?_

"Let me introduce myself." The man looked up with unblinking eyes that fixated on her. "I'm Igor. I'm quite pleased to make your acquaintance."

He then gestured his hand to the woman next to him, "This is Margaret, my assistant. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"Yes, welcome." Margaret smiled warmly.

"You see, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," Igor continued. "Generally speaking, only those who have forged a contract can visit this room."

In a blink of an eye, a contract appeared before Igor.

"However, what I am speaking about is not a physical contract such as this." The contract vanished with a wave of his hand. "In actuality, you have a formed a promise in the past. To fulfill the promise, you will acquire my help to hone your unique ability."

 _Promise? Ability?_

For some reason, Nanako found it hard to speak.

Suddenly, Igor swiped his hand over the table to reveal a set of tarot cards. Nanako leaned forward to get a better look. 21 cards laid before him, each with a symbol of what appeared to be double-sided mask.

"That's enough about the past. Let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

Igor flipped over one card to reveal its hidden side and analyzed it closely.

"Interesting. A star, in the upright position. I see renewed hope and fulfillment in the future but only if you endure the trials and tribulations that lie ahead of you." Igor proceeded to flip another card.

"A moon, also in the upright position. This card represents hesitation and mystery in the immediate future. Hmm…"

Nanako sat back in her seat, clinging onto his every word. Even if this was a dream, her subconscious must be telling her something, right? She read something about it in a book once. Although, Nanako couldn't possibly fathom why she would dream up this odd duo.

"In the upcoming days, you will encounter a great mystery, one that is deeply rooted to your past. You will then awaken a great power within you, after which you will return here."

Igor gestured around him, indicating the Velvet Room.

"There will be a great turning point in your destiny. Should the mystery go unsolved, you will have to face the consequences of a broken promise," He continued. "My duty is to provide assistance to ensure that does not happen."

Igor didn't falter his smile and Nanako felt a little uncomfortable under his stare. She felt like her mind was being analyzed and picked apart.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…"

Then all went to black.

* * *

" _Thank you for riding with us. In just a few moments, we'll reach our final stop at Yasogami station."_

Nanako jolted awake at the sound of the intercom above her.

" _Please prepare to exit,"_ the conductor instructed over the intercom.

Nanako tried to re-collect herself, still shaken from her dream. It...was a dream right? For some reason, she was doubting herself. It was just so weird.

Nanako shook her head and reached over to the compartment above her for her bags. The view from the window was nothing but long, green hills illuminated by the moonlight.

"It's so beautiful," Nanako said to herself, feeling her heart clench at the sight of her home town once again. The city may be colorful and exciting, but nothing can take her breath away than the gentle quietness of Inaba. The image of her father suddenly flashed in her mind. She missed him so much.

The train had reached a full stop and she hurried toward the exit. Upon stepping onto the platform, Nanako looked behind her, curious to see anyone else exiting with her until she remembered that she was the only one heading for Inaba. Not that it surprised her, she knew very well that her hometown was desolate but had garnered quite a reputation in the last few years.

The urban legend of the 'Midnight Channel' and the creepy, unsettling fog that covered the town captured the attention of many paranormal enthusiasts. However, because she was at such a young age during that time, she couldn't quite understand the details of it all. All she knew was that the Midnight Channel disappeared one day and everything went back to normal. She figured the flood of visitors died down by now.

Shrugging, Nanako started to walk past the station. Now, where could her father be?

"Nanako!"

Nanako instantly smiled at the sight of her father standing under a streetlight and waving. She hurried to her father's arms and the two held together in a tight hug.

Ryotaro Dojima, Nanako's beloved father. Now that she noticed, he was still wearing his usual dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves and red necktie, an outfit that she continuously told him to get rid of by now. Of course, when your father is a 24/7 working police detective, attire is the least thing that's on his mind.

"Can you do me a favor and stop growing so much," Dojima joked and loosened his grip to see her face clearly. Nanako didn't want to cry in front of him but she couldn't help feel her eyes water a bit. She felt that she had forgotten what her father's embrace was like.

"I've missed you so much, Daddy," Nanako said and pulled him into a hug once more, ignoring the fact that she hadn't called her father 'Daddy' in a long time. She let go of him and saw that someone was missing.

"Where's Yu?" Nanako asked.

"Back at the house, everyone's waiting for you." Dojima replied as he picked up Nanako's belongings. Suddenly, he stopped short and scratched behind his head. "Ah...I think I just ruined the surprise."

Nanako laughed. "You're bad at keeping secrets."

"Oh well," Dojima shrugged. "Let's get going. You can tell me all about your trip while we get there."

"Oh yeah! Can you believe there's not a single Junes in the city?" Nanako said as she followed her father to the car. Dojima chuckled, and replied, "It's probably because big city folks don't go to department stores for fun like we do here."

* * *

 **Inaba, Dojima Residence.**

"Welcome back, Nanako-chan!"

Upon entering her home, Nanako was immediately greeted by all of her friends. Well, they were mostly friends of Yu, but she grew to consider them her friends too.

Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Kanji, and Teddie. Out of his costume of course.

"Nana-chan!" Teddie screamed in joy and ran up to her to give her a tight embrace.

"Hey, Teddie!" Nanako laughed and returned the hug.

"We've missed you bear-y much." His cheeks flushed red when he added, "And you're so beaut-"

"Hands off my daughter, bear," Dojima suddenly cut him off and gave him a cold stare.

"H-huh? But I'm not in my bear costume," Teddie protested which earned him an even colder stare from her father. Everyone in the room laughed at the ordeal and Nanako smiled warmly. She had no idea how good it was going to feel coming back.

"It's so nice to see you all again," Nanako said as she walked to the center of the room where everyone was sitting around the table. While her father took her bags to her room, Nanako surveyed her home. It was like nothing has even changed. Blue curtains draped over the backdoor and the retro-style TV still sat in the corner of their tiny home.

Suddenly, she felt a tug at the end of her dress and when she looked down, she met the hazel eyes of a four-year-old boy. The toddler was dressed in blue overalls with a green-striped shirt underneath. His other hand clenched tightly to a stuffed fox.

Nanako's eyes widened. He. Was. Adorable.

"Oh hey, you two haven't met, right?" Chie spoke up and went over to her son to ruffle his chestnut hair. "Koji, this is Nanako. She's your-uh, what would it be? Second-cousin?"

Nanako bent down to match Koji's line of sight and said, "I can be your Big Sis. Nice to meet you, Koji."

She held out her hand for a shake and after a blank stare from the gray-eyed boy, he reluctantly reached out to touch her hand.

"Aw, how cute!" Teddie squealed followed by a giggle from Yukiko. Chie smiled warmly and picked up her son in her arms to settle back near the table. Nanako straightened up, finding it hard to keep her eyes off the new member of her family. She found it endearing how he shared the same features as his father.

"You have one damn cute kid," Kanji commented as he watched Koji play with his stuffed fox on his mother's lap. Nanako's attention immediately shifted to Yosuke's laugh.

"Already wondering if you and Naoto's kid is gonna be just as cute, huh Kanji?" Yosuke teased while Teddie made smooching noises.

"What the hell man!" Kanji yelled, failing to mask the heat that scorched his cheeks in embarrassment. "Can't a guy just give a compliment without meaning anything behind it?"

"Oh, but it has so much meaning!" Teddie declared dramatically, "The meaning of love!"

Kanji only responded with clenched fists and threatened to throw Teddie out but it only resulted in more laughter.

"You guys better quit yelling, at least not when Koji is around," Chie huffed. Yukiko nodded in approval and said, "Chie is right. We should all take responsibility like her."

"Thanks, Yukiko!" Chie smiled brightly, narrowly missing Yosuke's snide remark, "You call that taking responsibility?"

Nanako simply smiled as she watched the group continue their endless teasing. She then noticed that someone was still missing.

Right then, the room stiffened at sound of the front door opening. It was none other but Yu Narukami. He stood at the doorway with grocery bags in his hands.

"Oh, you're back," Yu smiled.

"Big Bro!" Nanako rushed over to him to give him a hug, which happened so quickly that she might have knocked air out of him.

Yu chuckled, "That's odd. I don't remember you that tall." He returned the hug and Nanako felt slightly embarrassed for clinging onto him like a small child but at the same time, she didn't care. She was so happy to see him again.

Yu Narukami. Nanako's older cousin but she prefers to call him Big Bro. Aside from his black, framed glasses and white collar work shirt, Yu didn't look that much different than from his high school days. Alongside his same old appearance was his same old personality; cool and collected as Nanako always described him.

"Senpai! Glad to have ya back!" Kanji smiled, as if the previous situation hadn't happened. Once Yu was greeted by everyone, Nanako followed her cousin to the kitchen to help out with dinner.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe Yu actually tied the knot with Chie of all people," Yosuke said out loud which earned him a stern look from Chie.

Everyone was sitting around the table, eating dinner specially prepared by Yu. Nanako took another sip of her miso soup and took a moment to appreciate the herbal flavors on her taste buds. Without a doubt, it was delicious.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Chie pointed a finger at him. "At least I'm not the one who's been in a relationship with some nurse for five years and have yet to get married."

"Hey! She's just…y'know taking her time," Yosuke defended himself. Yu quickly interjected, "She has a point, Yosuke. What if something else is going on?"

"W-what do you mean?" Yosuke stuttered. "Whatever, it's personal. Besides, Kanji isn't married either and he's been with Naoto for as long as we can remember."

"Actually, we are married," Kanji said bluntly. Everyone responded with a resounded "WHAT".

"Married!" Chie said in surprise.

"Since when?" Yosuke asked, now standing up.

"Last month, actually," Kanji answered confidently and crossed his arms.

"Congratulations, Kanji-kun," Yukiko smiled, followed by Chie's remark, "How come you didn't invite us?"

"Eh, well," Kanji rubbed behind his head to ponder his next words carefully. "We didn't have a wedding. We're just married legally, y'know, making it official and all."

"I don't see a ring," Yu noted which instantly resulted in Kanji bolting straight up with a fisted fist.

"H-hey! It's none of your business!" Kanji said defensively.

"How is Naoto, anyway?" Yukiko asked.

"Busy," Kanji answered, "That's what'd you expect from being the head detective." Nanako sensed a bit of sadness in his voice. She hoped things were alright between the two. If there was anything that made Nanako instantly sad, it would be the bad ending of a relationship.

"She's in the middle of a big case right now. Heard of that international smuggling ring?"

"Oh yeah. I heard the drug can be dangerous," Chie said.

"Isn't that stuff illegal in Japan?" Yosuke sighed, "I've been so busy at work that I can't keep up with news lately."

"Well, you're right about that" Kanji confirmed. "There are smugglers trying to bring it here. And Naoto is after the bastards."

He sighed. "I don't see her much but if that's what she loves doing best, then I'm fine with it."

"Well, that's good to hear," Yu nodded. "That takes a lot of strength."

"Yeah," Chie agreed. "Just don't let her work herself too hard, okay?"

Kanji nodded and Yosuke gave him a pat on the back.

"I heard Rise-chan is working hard too," Yukiko piped in. Everyone agreed with a nod.

"She's still bear-rific on TV!" Teddie exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Good thing her comeback went well. She should be off tour soon so she'll get a chance to visit us sometime," Yosuke said and added with a mischievous grin, "Maybe I should get her to play at Junes again?"

"And put together another performance from our lame-ass band? Not a chance, you won't catch me playing another instrument again," Kanji declared, which resulted in laughs all around the table.

"Youth these days…" Dojima muttered and took another sip of his drink.

Once Nanako finished her dinner, she decided to take a breather. The exhaustion from the train ride home had finally gotten to her. She excused herself and headed outside.

She settled down on the porch and glanced around her tiny backyard. Moonlight casted a glow on the grass and bushes that hugged around the fence. Her father's long sleeved shirts were fluttering in the breeze as they clung onto the clothes line.

 _I wonder how long he left those out to dry_ , she wondered. _He probably forgot as usual. I'll bring them in before I head back inside._

She chuckled at the thought of her father washing his clothes, a mundane task she had been doing for so long. She brought her knees up to her chest, thinking about her father more.

Even now, she wasn't sure if leaving to the city was a good idea. The thought of leaving her father alone for a single year had held her back from even considering. Ever since her mother passed away, she had promised to her father that she'll take her place and never leave him.

Nanako sighed. Maybe this was a pointless dilemma to be worried about. After all, she's back now and she can attend the house as usual. As she was thinking this, she heard the glass door slide behind her.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Nanako looked up at Yu as he sat down next to her. The two looked up at the stars and felt the spring breeze pass.

"A lot," Nanako admitted, breaking the silence between them. She felt Yu turn to her with a concerned look and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Nanako didn't feel comfortable talking about her feelings about her trip and her father, at least not until it's all sorted out in her head. So she decided to bring up another topic that's been bugging her.

"It's kind of silly but…I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow," she explained. "I know it's only my second year of high school and I should be happy that I'm back in town…"

She paused for a moment before continuing. "…but I feel like I don't know how to start again. By now, everybody probably has their own group of friends to hang out with. I'm not sure if there's any room for me…" Nanako trailed off, avoiding Yu's eye contact.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Yu responded and looked behind him at the glass doors. Nanako also looked behind her to see everyone laughing around the table as Chie lifted Koji's arms to make kung fu gestures.

"You'll be surprised at how the closest of friends come to you when you least expect it," Yu continued and turned his attention back to Nanako. "You have a heart for people, Nanako. That alone is enough to make bonds with people that you'll trust."

Nanako smiled at his words and looked down at her hands resting on her lap. She knew she could count on her cousin to comfort her. "Thanks, Big Bro."

Yu nodded and stood up. "And besides. Marie said she'll make sure it won't rain tomorrow."

Nanako's eyes instantly lit up at the mention of the mystical weather woman on TV. "Wow, she must be a goddess right, Yu? To control the weather like that?"

Nanako was always amazed by the local celebrity, seemingly changing the weather by her will. She liked how positive she was on television every morning, motivating the residents of Inaba to push through their challenges and work towards their wishes every day.

Yu simply chuckled and held out his hand to help her up. Nanako was confused by his vague answer but reluctantly took his hand anyway. Suddenly, she felt a raindrop plop on her nose.

"Oh! The clothes!" Nanako rushed to the clothesline and plucked the pins from her father's shirts. She turned to her left to see Yu doing the same thing and she smiled.

The two hurried inside with laundry in their hands as rain began to pour.

* * *

It was the peak of midnight when Nanako twisted and turned in her bed sheets.

She was dreaming, she was sure of it.

Nanako had woken up in a strange place of nothing but surrounding fog. Even with not a single thing in sight, she could tell she was in Inaba by the outline of the buildings. She had been walking forward for what felt like several hours. She shivered and she rubbed her arms for any warmth. It was unnaturally cold.

Suddenly, a figure began to appear amidst the fog. Nanako could barely make out its form, but she knew it was human.

"Hello?" Nanako said in hesitation, reaching out to the figure. In that moment, the dark form turned and disappeared again.

"H-hey! Wait!" Nanako yelled and began to run. She charged through the fog, searching for anything. The figure reappeared again but this time, it was crouched with its back turned away from her.

Upon closer inspection, Nanako could see the crouching figure of a girl clad in Yasogami uniform and her hair, tied into a long braid, drooped along her back. The girl was shivering, possibly due to the cold. Eyebrows furrowed, Nanako reached her hand out when suddenly, the girl bolted up.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, facing Nanako. Her eyes looked glassy, as if she had been crying for a long time. The girl then ran off, despite Nanako's protests.

 _Who is she? What's going on?_ Nanako thought, feeling very confused.

Suddenly, an unknown voice whispered, "how curious. How did you manage to escape?"

"Huh?" Nanako spoke to the voice, unsure who she was speaking to exactly. "Are you keeping her trapped here?"

"A soul cannot trap another soul. Only the soul traps itself," the voice responded in an almost mocking manner. Nanako frowned. A silhouette appeared with crossed arms and had the form of a human, but it seemed to be wearing a white, robe garment.

"Hm, it seems that you are different from other humans. I wonder...have you been here before?" the unknown voice continued.

"Who are you?" Nanako asked in frustration. Is it so hard to ask for straight answers? The unknown voice only laughed and the fog seemed to grow thicker and thicker.

"I am the ruler of this domain." The voice then snickered, "humans can be so vulnerable. They become entrapped by their own fear." The voice said barely above a whisper, "Let's see you if you are any different, my special human."

That's when Nanako began to weave back and forth until she dropped onto her knees. She glanced up at the form, still disfigured by the fog, and whispered weakly, "W-what are you?"

The form stayed silent and without an answer, Nanako lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading the first chapter! Initially, I did not have the intention to publish this story. I've been writing this as a means of practicing my writing skills and character development.

With that said, this story will have Yu x Chie, Kanji x Naoto and Yosuke x OC character. In fact, because this story focuses on Nanako, there will be a lot of OCs, but please keep in mind that I took great care in imagining them and implementing them in this world. So, if none of these aspects appeal to you, then this fic may not be your cup of tea. Also, Persona Arena, Ultimax, Dancing All Night and Q will not be canon in this story. If you do choose to read this story, welcome aboard the journey!

 _~HarperLace_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday, April 11, 2021**

 **School Zone, Samegawa flood plain.**

It was sunny like Marie had promised and that alone gave Nanako a bit of sense of relief amidst all the strange things happening lately. Last night's nightmare still haunted her since she woke up in a cold sweat.

What in the world did she see?

Honestly, it spooked her so much that she burnt the toast she prepared herself that morning.

Nanako shook her head and shouldered her backpack, bracing herself for the road up ahead. Trying to get her thoughts in order, she focused on imagining what the new school year will be like:

What kind of friends will she make? Will she join any clubs? Will the classes get harder? What will she do if she doesn't make any friends? These questions plagued Nanako's mind.

 _Gah, stop thinking about the negative_ , Nanako scolded at herself.

First day of school sucks.

Suddenly, she overheard two girls gossiping nearby.

"Hey, I had a strange dream last night. It was scary."

"Oh my gosh, me too! I keep having it every night."

"Really? That's so creepy. You don't think this town is...cursed is it?"

"Huh? Y-you don't really believe in that stuff do you?"

The girls continued their conversation as they walked away, leaving Nanako to wonder what they were talking about.

* * *

 **Yasogami High, School entrance.**

 _Well, this is it_ , Nanako thought as she approached her new highschool. _Settle down butterflies, it's only school. Just be yourself._

Nanako stepped out of the mass of students and checked her cell phone for her class schedule. Just then, a boy with blue-framed glasses and wearing a yellow armband that read 'Student Council', approached her with a friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Shiro Nakajima. I'm with the first year and transfer advising committee." He held out his hand for a shake. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm a second year," Nanako nodded, returning the handshake.

"Hey, same here!" Shiro then coughed in an 'ahem'. "Be rest assured that here at Yasogami High, we aim to create a comfortable environment for all new students," He said proudly, as if he recited lines from a manual perfectly. He then brought out his clipboard and handed her a copy of the school map. "You should probably meet your homeroom teacher first. I'll show you the way."

Nanako followed Shiro down a long hallway until they halted at a room. The sign above read, 'Faculty Office'. Once inside, Nanako scanned the row of filing cabinets, desks and teachers conversing near the coffee machine. However, in the far corner, her attention fixated on a... _dog_.

"Miss Chou, once again," an administrator scolded at a girl with black twin tails. "No animal is allowed on the school premises. _Especially_ inside the classroom."

"Ummm sir?" the girl, assumed to be the owner, protested. "I've been told that this school allows service dogs."

The dog kneeled before the administrator and whined. Nanako couldn't help but stare at it's icy but soft blue eyes. And it's black and white fur looked so soft...she tried her hardest to not dash over there and cuddle the animal.

"Yes, but only to those students with needs that require such assistance. In what way does your dog assist you, hm?" The administrator asked, clearly annoyed.

The girl looked taken back. "Well! He listens to what I have to say and...and provides foot support when he needs belly rubs!"

On cue, the dog rolled on his back with his tongue happily sticking out. This only caused the administrator to shake his head and say, "Ms. Chou, please return the dog home or I will be forced to take further action."

The girl sighed. "Fineeee. Let's go, Michio."

She grumbled something under her breath and walked out, her dog following in pursuit. As the odd duo left, Shiro couldn't help but sneeze.

"On what circumstance does she think bringing a dog here is allowed," Shiro mumbled and sneezed again. He shook his head and walked up to a woman sitting by a desk, apparently managing files. She was wearing a pale green cardigan and her hair was neatly tied in a bun.

"Excuse me," Shiro greeted with a quick bow. "The transfer student is here to see you."

The teacher glanced up with a warm smile and adjusted the red frame of her glasses. "Oh! It's my pleasure to finally meet you." She stood up and shook Nanako's hand.

"Nanako Dojima, correct? A second year and transferred from Samaru City," the teacher said. "They gave me a brief background of you. I can already tell you're an accomplished student."

Nanako managed a small smile in embarrassment, not usually comfortable to be put under the spotlight but thanked her teacher nonetheless.

"I'm Ms. Yoshiki and I teach history. My classroom is in room 2-2. I'm sure Mr. Nakajima here can help you find it. Welcome to our school."

Ms. Yoshiki gave another kind smile before returning to her desk and Shiro turned to her. "How about I give you a tour of our school?"

"Sure, thanks," Nanako nodded.

* * *

The school was, undoubtedly, more complex than Nanako previously thought. For the rest of the morning, Shiro had guided Nanako through a maze of hallways and stairs, all either leading to a room or more hallways.

"And this is just the Classroom Building," Shiro said as they reached the top of a staircase. "The Practice Building is where we host our clubs and activities."

Shiro scratched behind his head in thought, tousling his dark hair. "Actually, I should be heading over there. I promised to help set up for the afternoon Welcoming Ceremony."

Nanako quickly saw the type of student Shiro seemed to be. During the course of their tour, several students passed by and greeted at him with a wave and she wondered if he garnered his popularity by participating in so many activities. Nanako, admittedly, probably wouldn't have the will to do such a thing since she'd rather be at home than school all the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I took up your time," Nanako said sincerely.

"N-no, no! Don't apologize," Shiro stammered and laughed nervously. "Haha, it's my fault. The time just...passed by without me noticing."

For some reason, Shiro looked down at his watch to hide the red glow on his face.

"U-um, we should get going. Here, I'll lead you to your homeroom."

When Nanako and Shiro halted at room 2-2, the sound of commotion inside was quite audible.

"Huh, it looks like the teacher hasn't arrived yet," Shiro deducted and slid the door open to let Nanako inside.

Upon immediately entering, a crowd of girls were conversing all at once. Taking a step closer, Nanako noticed they were surrounding a boy who was relaxed against the window sill. His folded shades at the collar of his shirt and natural chill demeanor made it hard not to pay attention to him. It looked as if cherry blossoms adorned his hair, sharing both color and beauty.

Nanako heard Shiro sighed and grumbled, "meet the guy who literally made radio popular again in this day of age."

She raised an eyebrow and looked back at the relaxed boy.

"Graham, I tuned into your show yesterday, it was amazing," one girl squealed.

"You should be on television or something!" Another piped in.

"Graham, please follow me on SnapPix!" A girl begged while snapping a photo of him.

Nanako wondered when the boy, Graham, was going to speak since he was still as a statue. But to her surprise, he turned his head to look at the girl who took a photo of him.

"But ladies...I don't have a SnapPix account."

Screams exploded from the crowd of girls which led Nanako to quickly cover her ears. Celebrities have visited Inaba before but never had she witnessed a student having his own paparazzi, much less a fan base.

"We'll create one for you, Graham!" The girl cried and the others agreed with a resounded 'yeah!'.

The relaxed boy, Graham, looked taken back for a moment and then chuckled, "That's real nice of you ladies but that's not-"

"Please! We'll do it! We'll do it!" The girls begged once again. Nanako noticed that Shiro was visibly frustrated.

"Alright, alright everyone, break it up," Shiro said sternly, breaking into the crowd. "School bell is about to ring."

The fangirls frowned at Shiro but upon realizing his yellow armband, they reluctantly started to disperse. But that didn't stop from one girl stomping on Shiro's foot on the way out though.

"Ow!" Shiro grunted and said to himself, "Why didn't I see that coming?"

"Because the mummy-taker becomes the dummy," Graham said a matter-of-factly.

"It's the mummy-taker becomes the _mummy_ , not dummy, Doran." Shiro then added, "And how does that proverb apply to this situation!?"

Graham simply shrugged and Nanako looked between the two. Clearly, they knew each other but on what terms, she wasn't sure. A rivalry perhaps?

Right then, Ms. Yoshiki entered the classroom and all the students stood up to greet her. Shiro waved goodbye to Nanako before hurrying out the door. Everyone started to fill in the empty seats and Nanako chose to sit up front.

"Good morning class," she said as she took her position in front of the room. "Let us begin our first day in session, shall we?"

* * *

 **Junes grocery department.**

For one reason or another, Teddie just couldn't maintain focus.

Today, unloading and placing cabbages onto the vegetable stand felt wearisome. Grueling. Plain _boring_. Seriously, he was this department store's #1 employee! He's been working here longer than any of his fellow part-timers. He was a bear-fect model of a worker. The _avant garde_ of Junes!

Yet, here he was organizing green balls of vegetation that humans called food. Yuck! And just when things couldn't be worse, he had just managed to spill the entire cart. In less than a second, cabbages stumbled out of their crate and rolled across the floor, like marbles scattering everywhere.

"Yikes! This isn't good," Teddie yelped and scrambled to the ground to pick up the cabbages.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the task itself that was keeping him from focusing. Then just what was it that was meddling with his mind? Teddie wanted to dismiss the idea but...what if he's back _there?_ Had he fell into the television and not realize it? What if...he was in an alternate Junes! If that was the case, then it would explain why he can smell the stench of something dark...dark and sinister.

"Teddie!" An angry voice called to him.

Then that would mean...everyone here is a shadow! How should he test out his theory? While Teddie was pondering on what to do next, an angry Yosuke marched over to him.

"What is going on with you late-oof!" Right out of nowhere, Teddie knuckled punched Yosuke on the abdomen, causing his knees to buckle.

"Take that, evil Yosuke!" Teddie yelled in triumph while nearby customers were starting to witness the whole ordeal.

"You...stupid…bear…" Yosuke groaned, clutching his stomach. Wow! Either Teddie learned how to pack a mean punch or Yosuke was just getting old. Truthfully, it was the latter.

After recovering from his pain, Yosuke straightened his necktie and took a deep breath before saying, "Look, I didn't go to college and get a business degree just to baby sit your sorry ass." He continued to scold, "I'm practically running all the branches in Japan."

Yosuke waved his clipboard in the air. "So, I'm extremely busy!"

"B-but Yosuke," Teddie said. "I smell something...something bear-y bad!"

Yosuke seemed to have cooled off a bit and said in a low voice, "You told us that your time here in our world made your nose weaker. Heck, we're not even... _there_."

Teddie couldn't deny that what Yosuke said was true. Ever since Sensei and the others restored his world back to it's original state, he hasn't returned. After all, why would he? For all these years, Inaba remained to be his true home. As a consequence, Teddie had slowly lost his ability to sense shadows and in turn became much more...human.

But then just was he sensing? Is he just going crazy? Teddie started to feel uneasy.

"N-nevermind then," Teddie said and Yosuke's expression turned into a look of concern. With another sigh, Yosuke ordered Teddie to clean the mess up and proceeded to return to his office. When Teddie turned to go back to his work, he jumped in surprise. The cabbages...they were all back on the cart!

"Huh?" Teddie wiped his eyes, making sure he was seeing things right. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby but the aisle was empty. Little did he notice of the mysterious figure watching him and then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

 **Yasogami High, classroom 2-2.**

School ended and just when Nanako finished gathering her things, Ms. Yoshiki appeared at the doorway. "Miss Dojima, a word with you please."

 _Huh, wonder what she wants to talk to me about,_ Nanako wondered and nodded to her teacher. Ms. Yoshiki walked inside the classroom and leaned against one of the desks. She crossed her arms and looked toward the floor, as if choosing her next words carefully.

"I wanted to discuss this with you earlier but not with Mr. Nakajima present," she began and she looked back at Nanako with a sorrowful expression. "I read about the incident involving your mother. It was included in your file."

Nanako clutched her shoulder bag tight. Well, that was unexpected. Even the mention of 'mother' had always made Nanako uneasy, even if that fateful day happened many years ago. Ms. Yoshiki continued.

"I realize that you may not wish to discuss this topic now," Ms. Yoshiki said. "However, I want to let you know that I understand the amount of pain you must have gone through. And the pain that exists today."

Ms. Yoshiki looked off in the distance, sorrow and memory emitted in her eyes. "I...lost someone dear to me as well. And no matter how hard I try...I just can't seem to forget."

Nanako can relate to her words all too well. The image of her mother was still engraved in her memory. Her gentle touch...her voice calling her name...her laughter. It was as if she never left and still lived with her and her father to this day.

"Nanako...as you're homeroom teacher, I wish to be open with you," Ms. Yoshiki said with sincerity in her voice. "If at any time you need to speak with me, you're more than welcome to."

Nanako slowly nodded. Although she appreciated her teacher's kindness, Nanako had gathered the strength to move on from her loneliness a long time ago. Without that strength, she wouldn't have been able to care for her father and be there for him. Yes, she still missed her mother at times. Yet, she just couldn't afford to let her loss become an obstacle and she had quickly grown mature because of it.

"I'm thankful for your concern," Nanako said. "And I'm very sorry for your loss. It was hard but I learned how to overcome what happened to my mom...but thank you, anyway."

Ms. Yoshiki nodded with a small smile. "That is good to hear, Miss Dojima. And you are very welcome." She then clasped her hands and said, "Well! I do not wish to keep you here any longer. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

And with that, Ms. Yoshiki excused herself and left the room.

* * *

 **Dojima Residence.**

Nanako had spent the rest of the afternoon tidying of the house.

Folding the laundry. Sweeping the dust. Organizing all the dishes. It wasn't exciting, sure, but she didn't have anything else to do since her father hadn't returned home yet. Besides, it was her excuse to diffuse a bit after today's events.

When evening came, she decided to cook dinner. She followed a simple recipe for a noodle bowl from a recipe book Naoto had given her some time ago. When the clock struck 8 o'clock, she placed the finished noodles in two bowls and brought them over to the table in the center of their living room. She plopped herself down on one side of the table and stared silently at the other end. Nanako glanced back at the clock.

 _A year away in the city and I forgot how things used to be_ , Nanako thought and looked back down at her steaming bowl. No, she shouldn't think like that. She was old enough to understand that her father had an intensely stressful and busy job. She couldn't possibly expect him to always be on time.

Nanako sighed and reached for the remote to switch on the television. Immediately, it was already tuned into the news channel.

"And now for an update on the missing Yasogami student case," the news reporter started. "It's day five and police have yet to find any clues on the whereabouts of Akane Takahashi. The teen was last seen near the Samegawa river."

The news report switched to a profile picture of the girl and Nanako's eyes widened. She was the girl that she had seen in her dream last night! The image of the crying, crouching girl flashed in her mind.

 _What...what could this mean?_ Nanako questioned, her mind racing. Had she seen this girl before? Is that why she appeared in her dream? Or...is it something else?

The strange man and woman she had met in the Velvet Room reappeared in her mind. Then the foggy Inaba and sinister voice that had taunted her. Are all her strange dreams connected somehow?

The new report continued. "Any information regarding to Takahashi's disappearance can be reported to police at-"

Nanako's attention snapped to the door when she heard the jangling of keys.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Dojima entered and proceeded to slide his shoes off. "Had an important meeting."

Nanako quickly shut off the television and stood up. "No worries! I'll re-heat the noodles for you."

She needed to distract herself or else she would go crazy just trying to sort everything in her mind. She decided not to tell her father anything yet.

"Thanks. I'll brew us some coffee," Dojima said and followed his daughter to the kitchen.

As Dojima opened the cabinet to reach for their respectfully colored mugs, a certain orange one caught Nanako's attention.

"Hey, how come Big Bro's mug is still here?" She asked. She was certain that Yu had taken it with him considering it was his, a gift from her father actually.

"Oh, yeah," Dojima said, realizing the mug's presence. "He returned it. Said something about it didn't feel right to single it out from the set."

Of course he would say that. Nanako felt her heart clench at the memory of her, her father and Yu sitting around the table with their mugs filled with coffee. It was a special day because the three of them became family.

"We should get Chie and Koji one too," Nanako suggested, staring at Yu's mug. "Then he wouldn't feel so bad about having an incomplete set."

"Sounds like a good idea." Dojima nodded and closed the cabinet, Yu's mug now hidden from their sight.

* * *

Back in her dreams, Nanako found herself in foggy Inaba. This time, she ran toward the buildings of the central shopping district and pulled on the doors. Nothing. Everything was closed shut and boarded up. She took a step back and observed her surroundings once again.

Yet again, not a single person in sight. Nanako became increasingly frustrated.

"Okay," Nanako said out loud. "What am I supposed to do here?"

She was hoping the mysterious voice would talk to her again but this time, a scream erupted. It sounded like a girl's.

Immediately, Nanako ran toward the sound. Although the fog made it difficult to navigate, thankfully she knew her town well enough to recognize landmarks. Eventually, she found herself on a cobblestone bridge where she heard the roaring of a river underneath.

Out of breath, Nanako walked further along the bridge until she could just see the outline of a figure in the fog. Oddly, the figure was teetering back and forth.

 _Is she Akane?_ Nanako thought, remembering the girl's name from the news. Nanako slowly edged closer but froze once the figure came into full view.

Standing before her was not the missing student but in fact her teacher. The woman was in the same outfit she wore that day but her bun had become undone into an unruly mess.

"Ms. Yoshiki?" Nanako gasped, shocked to see her teacher in such a state. The woman didn't respond and continued to clumsily walk toward her. Exhaustion was written across her face but there was something else Nanako couldn't quite pinpoint.

Nanako rushed to help her but when she reached for her shoulder, her hand slipped through as if she was a ghost. Nanako stumbled back, confused and panicking on what to do.

Suddenly, Ms. Yoshiki's eyes trained on her, although it seemed like she was looking _through_ her rather that at her.

"I can't see you," Ms. Yoshiki rasped. "But if it's you...coming back to watch me…"

Her lips turned into a smile, but it did not have the same warmth Nanako had come to recognize. It was a sly smile, sardonic and full of bitterness.

"You won't get away with this," Ms. Yoshiki said darkly. "I will...catch you."

Ms. Yoshiki stumbled to her side and her body collided with the railing. Nanako, once again, tried to help her up but it was no use. She could not physically touch her.

"Please...Ms. Yoshiki," Nanako begged, starting to feel helpless. "Can you hear me? Please…"

Nanako's voice failed to reach the woman's ears as she hung onto the railing with every ounce of her strength. Nanako saw that her knuckles had turned white and her eyes were in a half-lidded daze. Right then, the woman's body seemed to have given up.

"No!" Nanako screamed as her teacher toppled over. In terror, she watched her body plummet to the ravine below. In a flash of a second, Ms. Yoshiki was taken over by the dark depths of the water until she was no more.

Nanako fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

 _No…_

 _No..._

 _Please...please let this just be a dream..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter two! Reviews are appreciated!

Review/Comment Responses:

To Gaogod: I think you may have gotten me confused by another person, lol. Nontheless, I hope you enjoy the story regardless!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday, April 12, 2021**

 **Dojima Residence.**

Nanako felt like a zombie that morning.

After that horrible nightmare last night, she had bolted from her bed and into the kitchen to gulp down a glass of water. The image of her teacher flailing into the deep abyss of the river frightened her and sent chills down her spine just thinking about it.

What the heck was happening?

As Nanako began to prepare herself breakfast, her thoughts drifted to the two gossiping girls she overheard yesterday. They said they both had scary dreams too. Actually, now that she thought about it, she's been having the strange dreams ever since she set foot in Inaba.

" _...You don't think this town is...cursed is it?"_

" _Huh? Y-you don't really believe in that stuff do you?"_

Is the town cursed? Nanako wasn't sure if she believed that either. Moreover, she had that even weirder dream of the 'Velvet Room' prior to coming to Inaba. Unbeknown to Nanako as she was thinking all this, she had let the slices of bread in the toaster turn into charcoal. Great, more burnt toast.

"Sheesh, is the toaster broken?" Dojima said.

Nanako looked up to see her father, already in his work attire. She smiled nervously and shook her head. "Huh? Oh, no, I just wasn't careful."

"Really now?" Dojima said with a raised eyebrow. "Huh...okay then." He shrugged and proceeded to prepare himself a cup of coffee. He then offered Nanako a cup and she nodded. The usual cream and sugar of course.

* * *

 **School Zone, Samegawa flood plain.**

Why doesn't he ever see it coming?

Despite his excellent grades, Shiro Nakajima could have never predicted the awkward situation he found himself in. Could it be the stroke of bad luck? Probably. Because right now a dog was clinging onto his leg.

"Please," Shiro begged. "Just let me go-o-o..."

The dog, of Shikoku breed, refused, keeping its mouth tight on Shiro's pant leg. Despite its behaviour, it didn't seem to be hostile. Instead of growling, the dog whined and wagged its tail, as if playing with a chew toy. Which Shiro was most certainly not.

"Achoo!" Shiro yelped, almost toppling onto the cement but regained his balance. Why did it have to be a dog? Out of all the animals, it had to be a dog. Shiro dragged his foot again but the dog continued to stare at him happily. He just wanted to go to school, was that so hard?

Time for a new tactic. Shiro stopped walking, crossed his arms and scolded down at the dog. It still didn't seem to take a hint.

"In honesty, I admit that you're cute," Shiro huffed. "But this isn't going to work out mainly because-ACHOO!" Shiro sneezed again and promptly had to re-adjust his glasses. The dog tilted its head in response while still maintaining a hold of him.

"I'm allergic to you!" Shiro grumbled, waving his arms in the air. "In other words...you can't be near me! It's a medical condition!" The dog's tail wagged even faster and growled playfully. Seriously, when is this dog going to give up?

Abruptly, Nanako came into view and stopped short at the strange ordeal.

"Um Shiro? Do you need help?" she asked, worried.

Shiro turned his attention to her. "O-oh hey!" Shiro laughed nervously, hand reaching behind his head. "Ahaha, you can tell I'm in ah...predicament right now."

Nanako could tell his face was almost screaming ' _help me_ '. She walked over to them and bent down to look at the dog. Yup, it was the same one from the Faculty Office yesterday. She instantly recognized its black and white fur. The dog's blue eyes seemed to have brighten upon seeing Nanako.

Nanako smiled at the dog and scratched behind his ears. He was like...a fluffy, little marshmallow. Or more like a s'more' to be accurate. Sigh. She always wanted to have a pet of her own.

"Hi there, little fella," Nanako cooed. "Where's your owner?"

The dog whimpered and finally opened his mouth to let Shiro go. In a big sigh of relief, the boy scooted away from the dog to recollect himself.

"Thanks...Nanako," Shiro sniffled. His eyes were still watered, as if he caught the flu. "I was just on my way to school when the dog just...just attacked me out of nowhere!"

"Arf!" The dog barked and rolled onto his back with pleading eyes. The dog was just too cute! Nanako rubbed the dog's belly and in that moment, she could tell he was in total bliss.

"I think he recognizes us from yesterday," Nanako said as she continued to pet the adorable animal. Shiro shrugged and pushed up his glasses. "It seems like it. But if we leave now, he'll just follow us."

"Maybe that's the point. I think he wants us to lead him to his owner."

Nanako remembered the girl with dark hair trying to bring her dog to school. She guessed that the dog didn't like the idea of being left alone and wanted to follow his owner. But what struck her as odd was the fact that the dog didn't have a collar or tag. So bringing him back home was out of the question.

Shiro sighed and probably came to the same conclusion. "It seems that's our only option then."

Nanako and Shiro walked together to school, the dog trotting happily behind them. Of course, the duo couldn't help but get strange looks from other students as they passed by. Suddenly, Shiro spoke up.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you this but," he began. "I think...I recognize you from somewhere. Do you think we met before?"

Nanako looked taken back by his question. She didn't want to be rude but...she hadn't recognized him at all. Perhaps it was along time ago? Or maybe his appearance changed? She took a moment to explain that she lived in Inaba all her life and had only lived in the city temporarily.

"Ah! That makes sense," Shiro said, lost in thought. "Maybe we had the same class once?"

As they approached their high school, the dog started to bark and scamper past them. Looks like he too noticed his owner standing by the school gate. The girl with long twintails was on her cellphone and perked up when she saw the Shikoku dashing towards her. Shiro and Nanako followed in suite.

"Michio!" The girl gasped.

The dog greeted the girl happily, tail wagging and tongue sticking out. The girl, noticing Shiro, tilted her head and said, "Heyyyy, Shiro, I didn't know you were friends with Michio too."

"Friends?" Shiro asked out loud. Nanako also wondered what the girl meant by 'friends'. Wasn't this her dog? The girl nodded.

"Oh! Michio isn't mine," she explained. "I just let him snooze on my porch!"

"Then who does he belong to?" Shiro inquired.

"This sweet old guy who lives near the shrine," she answered. "He owns like...like a thousand dogs!"

"A-a thousand!?" Shiro exclaimed and looked as if he was about to faint at the prospect. "Well…I can see his likeability," he admitted, although still hesitant around Michio. Nanako and the girl laughed. When the girl turned to Nanako, her amber eyes brightened.

"You're in my homeroom too, right?" she said. "I'm Kimi, by the way. Kimi Chou."

After Nanako introduced herself and the two girls shook hands, Kimi explained that she was a transfer student too, just about a year ago.

"And I really like your outfit! It's like you put your own elegance to the uniform," Kimi complimented with a smile.

Nanako looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pink collared jacket over the regular Yasogami uniform.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't necessarily call it elegance but thanks," Nanako smiled and complimented on Kimi's choice of yellow-polka dot stockings to match the ribbon tied in front.

"I'm just gonna excuse myself now," Shiro said, looking bored from their conversation. He hurried off and Nanako figured he was probably thankful to be away from the dog. Speaking of the dog…

Michio started to growl angrily at the sight of a school administrator standing not too far away from them. Kimi's eyes widened and she crouched down to match Michio's line of sight.

"I'm sorry, you can't come to school with us," Kimi said in a rush. "You're gonna get me in trouble again."

Michio's ears folded back and whimpered. Kimi gave the dog a firm pat on the head before urging him to leave again. Reluctantly, the dog crouched by the gate and laid there, unmoving. Kimi stood back up and glanced at Nanako, who only shrugged.

Suddenly, the school bell rang and the two hurried towards the school entrance.

* * *

 **Yasogami High, room 2-2.**

Lunch time had came around and the students of classroom 2-2 began conversing with each other. Nanako sat at her desk feeling quite a bit uneasy. Ms. Yoshiki hadn't come to class that morning and so an administrator had to monitor the class for the first hour. She only hoped everything was okay.

Suddenly, Kimi took a chair and plopped herself next her desk.

"It's kinda weird that our teacher didn't show up on the second day of school," Kimi began as she unwrapped her sandwich. It was peanut butter and jelly. "You think she...caught it?"

Caught _it?_ As in something like a disease? Nanako asked what she meant.

"You mean you don't know?!" Kimi blurted but then shook her head. "Oh, that's right. You just got here, sorry."

Kimi leaned forward, her voice low. "Wellll...nobody knows what it is yet but there's like...an epidemic going around town. Of bad dreams."

She took a bite out of her sandwich. "I haven't had anything like it but I heard rumors. People say they have the same nightmare every night and lose lots of sleep."

She crossed her arms and leaned back, half-eaten sandwich still in hand. "But from the worst of what I heard is that some people get trapped sleeping and don't wake up. Ever." Kimi shivered at the prospect.

"So, you think that's what happened with Ms. Yoshiki, then?"

Kimi shrugged, finishing her sandwich. "That or she disappeared like that Takahashi girl."

"Oh...what happened with her?" Nanako asked. She remembered the girl from the news report yesterday. Apparently, she's been missing for five days now.

"I'm not sure if it's just rumor because it sounds even freakier buttt...some say she vanished. Like, in the middle of the fog one night."

Vanish? In the fog? Nanako had no idea how mysterious Inaba had become lately.

Of course, it could be a coincidence, right? Maybe Ms. Yoshiki was just feeling under the weather. And what she saw last night...it was only a dream, right? At least that's what Nanako kept telling herself.

Nanako didn't know how much to share with Kimi but decided to tell her what she dreamed last night. Throughout her story, Kimi listened intently.

"Whoaaa, freaky!" Kimi reacted when Nanako was done. "Our teacher, falling off a bridge? I wonder if that means anything."

Does it really mean anything? Nanako could only hope it didn't.

* * *

 **Amagi Inn, Kitchen.**

Left and right, up and down, there's always activity in the Amagi Inn. Room attendees walked through the halls with trays of fine china. Waitresses zoom in and out of the kitchen with steaming meals of Amagi specialties. Guests, clad in yukatas, relaxed in the lounge or were preparing to dip in their infamous hot spring. Yes, this was a typical day for the manager and namesake, Yukiko Amagi.

"Hm, this will need a little more salt," Yukiko said as she took a teaspoon of soup from the pot. The chef nodded and drizzled a bit of seasoning, giving it a good stir. Once he tasted it, a look of 'aha!' spread across his face.

"Ah! That's just what it needed. You have a keen sense for taste, Ms. Amagi," the chef said with amaze. Yukiko smiled at the compliment.

"It just came with practice," Yukiko said. After the chef thanked her, Yukiko headed out of the busily kitchen for a breather.

This year was especially important for Yukiko. In just a few days, the Inn will be adding a communal dining era with exquisite specialties by she herself. All her years of hard work will finally pay off.

Yukiko couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She remembered how she was a terrible cook back then. She always miscalculated the seasoning and couldn't even chop vegetables right! Oh, and then there was that Mystery Food X from her high school camping trip.

"Snrk," Yukiko giggled. Mystery Food X. Perhaps she should add that to the new menu. With refinement of course.

"Amagi-san!"

Yukiko saw a room attendee rush to her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked gently. The young girl shook her head with an expression of worry.

"We have another…the man staying on the second floor," the girl trembled.

Yukiko sighed deeply. "Call the paramedics immediately."

The girl nodded and rushed past her. Yukiko straightened her red kimono before making her way up to the second floor. Once she reached atop the stairs, a crowd of visitors could be seen in front of one of the rooms and whispering among each other.

"Hello everyone," Yukiko said with a quick bow. "I am terribly sorry for the current situation. But if you please, step aside so that this man can get medical help straight away."

Reluctantly, the frightened visitors dispersed and Yukiko reached the doorway, where room attendees were aiding a man asleep on the floor mat. They were pressing a cold towel on his forehead. This has been the third case in the inn this week and Yukiko was starting to worry.

She didn't know how to comprehend it but somehow, some guests wouldn't wake from their sleep. It would start with failed check-ins for breakfast, then refusing to open a room for an attendee until finally, a family member or someone on staff would report to front desk. Because of such incidents, TV reporters would surround her with questions everywhere she went.

And it hasn't been just at the inn either. Apparently, there are more growing reports by the day. It really was quite strange and she felt worried for her town. Whatever it was, she can only hope that someone will find the answer soon.

* * *

 **Yomenaido Bookstore, Shopping District.**

To keep her mind off of things, Nanako agreed to go with Kimi to the bookstore after school.

"I'm not a book person," Kimi said as they entered the store. "But they have a really, really, cool collection of mangas!"

The girls stopped at the manga section and scanned through an entire row of visual novels, all neatly organized in alphabetical order. Nanako hadn't read mangas in a while but she still managed to watch anime every now and then. Of course, she didn't admit to anyone that she would re-watch episodes of _Magica_ l _Detective Loveline_ , her favorite series as a kid. She's not a big fan of the current reboot though.

"Oh! Check this out, this is my favorite series," Kimi said excitedly as she pulled out one of the titles. The front cover had a smiling girl in the embrace of a boy with distinct white hair and ears. The style looked of the shojo genre and a bit old-fashioned. The title read _Kamisama Kiss._

"It's an amazing story of a girl falling in love in with a supernatural spirit," Kimi said as she flipped through the pages. "Yeah, it's the typical forbidden love stuff. I eat that up, okay?" She laughed embarrassingly.

As the girls continued to browse the section, the sound of a bell rung at the front entrance. Suddenly, Nanako felt her arm being yanked and then found herself crouching behind the shelf with Kimi.

"Ow!" Nanako hissed under her breath. Kimi had a tight grip.

"Shh! Look who just came in!" She whispered.

The girls peeked through the books to see none other than their classmate, Graham. His hands were stuffed in his pant pockets as he walked on over to the front desk. He started to have an indistinguishable conversation with the cashier.

"Look at him. The spitting image of an angelic god," Kimi swooned. "Holy smokes, wouldn't any girl be lucky to go on a date with the guy."

Nanako turned her attention back to the boy. _Well_ , she wasn't going to deny that he was good looking. Although 'angelic god' was a bit of an extreme description.

"I wonder what he's doing here," Kimi said. "It's rare to see him out in town-oh! Actually!" Kimi perked up with an idea and rummaged through her bag for her cellphone. She then snapped a photo of him.

"What's that for?" Nanako asked in a low voice.

"For Bumblr! The fangirls are gonna scream over this," Kimi said as she captioned the picture. Nanako was amazed at how fast her fingers flew across the keyboard. She couldn't quite understand why anyone would care to see a photo of their classmate though, even if he was popular.

Kimi yanked her arm again.

"He's coming this way!" Kimi warned and immediately the girls stood up. As the boy walked up to them, Nanako noticed a couple of books under his arm. They seem to be about Japanese culture. Kimi gave a nervous wave.

"Oh, hey," Graham said with a look of surprise. "Wait a minute, where you two there the whole time?"

"Pshhh, no!" Kimi said, trying to look offended. Nanako bit her lip. From where they were standing, they were far from the entrance. Surely he would have saw them if they had just walked in. She wasn't sure if Graham noticed this but he shrugged anyway. He then looked over to Nanako and said, "Nanako right? You were with Shiro yesterday."

"Um, yeah I was," Nanako said.

Graham crossed his arms and looked hesitant for a moment. "I might be wrong on this but I think the dude has a thing for you."

Nanako's face instantly heated up. "What? Why would you say that?" She heard Kimi burst into laughter, which resulted in the bookstore owner scolding at them with a resounded 'shhh!'.

"Shiro has a crush on everyyy girl he comes across, no surprise there." Kimi said.

Nanako stood completely clueless. She didn't knew Shiro that well so she wouldn't know if he acted strange around her or not. Still...she hoped something like that didn't fly over her head.

"Thanks for letting me know...I guess?" She said. Kimi nudged her lightly on the arm and teased, "Nah, you're out of that nerd's league anyway." Nanako blushed a deeper red and looked away in embarrassment.

Graham laughed. "Anyway, I gotta head down to the station. You ladies have a good night." He waved them goodbye before heading out of the store.

"Does he host a show or something?" Nanako asked in curiosity. She remembered all the crazy fangirls gawking over him the day before.

"Yep, a radio show called," Kimi slowly waved her hands in the air as if imitating a rainbow. " _Graham_."

 _How original_ , Nanako thought. Yet, she found it pretty impressive someone her age is radio host. Well, even more impressive that he's successful with a medium that's been dead for decades.

"He basically receives song requests and takes calls from listeners," Kimi explained and snorted, "Of course, most of them are high school girls like us. He likes to give advice and stuff. It's nice."

She informed her that the radio show starts at 7 pm and ends at midnight. Hmmm...maybe she'll tune in sometime to see what the fuss is all about. And maybe she'll call in to ask how to a get a good night's sleep around here.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 3! This one was particularly hard to write since I'm still getting accustomed to the new characters. I hope you guys are too (;^_^) Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cont' Wednesday, April 12, 2021**

 **Dojima Residence.**

Evening came and light drops of rain were falling when Nanako returned home. Sliding the door open, she rushed inside and folded her yellow umbrella.

 _Whew, what a long day_ , Nanako sighed. She noticed several other pairs of shoes perched at the entrance. When she stepped further inside, she saw Yu and Chie sitting around the table with bowls of instant ramen. Koji, costumed in a green-track suit, was standing in front of the television in awe of the martial arts movie playing.

"Welcome back," Yu greeted with a smile.

"Hi-" Nanako was cut off when Koji unexpectedly called to her.

"Big Sis! Big Sis!" The toddler scuffled toward Nanako on his tippy-toes. The boy pulled on Nanako's hand.

"Look! Look!" Koji said and took stage at the center of the room. Nanako chuckled at his persistence and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Nowwww get ready," Chie announced and stood up. "To see the ultimate master of kung-fu..."

Chie and Yu then hollered simultaneously, "Kojiiiii Narukami!"

On cue, the toddler straightened out his nunchaku, prepared for his performance. He took a defensive stance and wielding the weapon in one hand, he began to whirl it around his body, mimicking the martial artist on screen. Nanako was amazed at the young boy's speed and control of the weapon. Once he was done, he clasped his hands together for a small bow and claps bursted around the table.

"Wow! That was amazing, Koji!" Nanako said with a big smile. Koji's sudden moment of confidence was gone when he shyly shuffled his foot on the floor in pure bashfulness. She wondered how much the toddler had to practice for that. Well, considering his mother, he probably had a natural knack for it as well.

"He's been waiting all day just to show you that," Yu chuckled.

Koji ran to his mother's lap and hid his face shyly. Chie combed his chestnut hair through her fingers before placing a kiss atop his head. "My little kung-fu master." The small family chuckled again in amusement.

Yu turned to Nanako and asked how school had been. She instantly brightened and told her cousin about her first day; her tour of Yasogami High, meeting new people and what her classes were like. As she told her story, Yu and Chie kept a smile on their face and the far-away gaze in their eyes reflected one of nostalgia. They were probably contemplating on their high school days as well.

"I knew you'd make friends easily," Yu said when her story was done. "See? You don't have to doubt yourself."

"Yeah! I know you can be outgoing, Nanako," Chie said and smirked, "Unlike mr. hot shot over here."

"What do you mean?" Yu questioned, turning to her.

"Well, you did needed a little push. Don't you remember your first day at Yaso?" Chie crossed her arms. "You were really quiet. And if I hadn't saved you from the clutches of King Moron, you'd would've have high-tailed out of Inaba for sure!"

Yu looked upwards in thought. "Hm...I guess you're right about that." He then said amusedly, "But I think you already had your eye out for me."

Chie flustered. "W-what? Hahaha, what makes you say that?"

Yu simply shrugged, although his mischievous grin still remained. Chie playfully punched his arm and muttered with a lopsided smile, "Idiot."

The family continued to converse and watch television. Nanako took in the scene before her, as if time took a moment to stay still. While Koji was slowly snoozing off in Chie's lap, Yu and Nanako sat side-by-side to watch the quiz show. She was glad her father wasn't interested in upgrading any of the tech in their home besides the phone. It was the perfect setup to reminisce her childhood days when her cousin first moved to Inaba. She missed those days dearly.

When her father returned home, Nanako went to fix him up ramen for dinner. He slumped on the couch and chatted with Yu and Chie. As she was boiling hot water in the kitchen, Nanako snuck glances at her father's face. Tonight, he looked absolutely exhausted. His dark eye circles and creased forehead was a clear indication of that. Was work tiring him out or is it perhaps age?

Nanako walked over and handed Dojima a steaming bowl of ramen. She noticed that he looked hesitant for some reason. Then he said slowly, "Uh-hmm...Nanako?"

"Yeah?" She said. The sound of his voice was concerning.

"About your teacher...Ms. Yoshiki? Heard any rumors around school?"

Nanako blinked in surprise. Why would her father want to know that? Especially if they're just rumors. She told him what Kimi and some of what her other classmates speculated.

"I see..." Dojima nodded to himself.

"...What's wrong?" Nanako asked, fearing for the worst. Her father sighed.

"We got call from a relative of Yoshiki," Dojima explained. "She disappeared."

As he said this, Chie looked downcast. It seemed she was aware of this as well. Nanako, on the other hand, had her worries confirmed. Ms. Yoshiki and the Yasogami student. That makes two missing persons now.

"She was last seen at Samegawa bridge," he continued. "We gone and looked for her but nothing. I just thought I'd let you know before news gets out."

 _Samegawa bridge._

There it was again. What could this mean? Nanako, deep in rational thought, was trying to make sense of it all. Could she see in the future? Or was it some sort of vision? Nanako wanted to blurt out right then and there everything that had been going on with her but...would her father believe her?

"Don't worry, Dojima-san," Chie spoke up with a gleam of determination in her eye. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this. We're the Inaba PD, after all!"

Dojima laughed in amusement. "Hah...you remind me when I first started out as a rookie. I like your spirit."

Nanako was glad that the mood seemed to have lighten up a little. But nothing could erase the trace of worry that masked each one of them. It's been awhile since Inaba had found itself in another troublesome state despite being a usually quiet and safe place to live.

When the Narukami family left for home with a sleeping Koji in their arms, Dojima helped Nanako wash the dishes. As they were finishing up, her father turned to her with a serious expression.

"Hey, listen. I know things might seem a little dangerous now," he started. "But I don't want you feeling afraid."

He scratched behind his head and sighed. "Promise me you'll be safe, alright?"

Nanako nodded sincerely. "Of course, Dad."

"Good." Dojima then said with a gentle smile, "Say, we haven't had a chance to catch a break since you came back. How 'bout we head to Okina City this weekend?"

Dojima broke out into a laugh when Nanako beamed like a child. "How come? Do we need to shop for something?"

"Well...no. But we can check out that cafe and get some real coffee instead of the instant crap," Dojima smirked.

The father and daughter laughed together. Yes, she couldn't wait for the weekend now.

* * *

 **Dojima Residence, Nanako's room.**

Nanako was on her bed laid on her stomach with a laptop open to a school assignment. Her phone, open to a radio app, was tuned into _Graham._

" _-And that was 'Memories of You', requested by a devoted listener. Thanks, sweetheart. And now for a message to all the ladies and gents tuned in tonight-"_

Nanako's fingers gave the final _clacks_ on the keyboard before closing her laptop. She sighed and looked over at her platypus-shaped wall clock; it was almost midnight. Gee, was she really up for that long? She hadn't noticed it was so late.

" _-Y'know, right here in the heart of Inaba, we are facing a crisis. Nightmares plague our dreams and people are disappearing, causing us to tremble in fear at an unforeseeable future-"_

Nanako rolled over onto her back and stared at the white ceiling. She let her ankles limp lazily to their side, letting her body relax in the comfort of her pink pajamas. The ceiling fan slowly churned, the metal pull switch subtly clanking as it rotated.

" _-But let me clue you in on an old proverb, my listeners: 'Fear is only as deep as the mind allows'-"_

Nanako's eyelids slowly drooped, a wave of drowsiness overtaking her. The radio became distant, just echoed noise flowing through her ears and she could barely feel the cold gusts of the fan above. Was it just her or did the lamp in the corner flickered?

" _-And that's where I-bzzt-end the show-bzzt-thanks for listen-bzzt..."_

Nanako's eyes flew open and she immediately sat up. White noise emitted from the radio and the room was dark so that there was only the soft, blue glow of her phone. What was more strange, was that the blades of the ceiling fan were slowly rotating in synchronization with the hands of the wall clock.

 _What in the-_

Nanako looked around her bedroom. Green light streamed through her window and the moon wasn't visible; just a paintless sky smothered in fog. The edges of the ceiling and floor were black, foreboding corners, as if any sense of structure had been lost. This definitely wasn't her room. Instead, it was almost like a reverse or dark version of it. But...was she dreaming? She couldn't recall if she accidentally dosed off.

Well, there was only one way to find out. Nanako pinched herself hard and immediately felt pain race up her shoulder.

 _This isn't a dream. This is real,_ Nanako confirmed to herself.

Nanako eyed at her door. She had no idea what lied outside of it but she knew couldn't stay here forever. As caution, Nanako grabbed hold of the closest object she can use as a weapon; her umbrella. She was going to find out what the heck was going on. Now.

Nanako peered outside first before entering into the living room. Like her bedroom, her house had been disfigured and morphed into an unpleasant looking home.

" _Nanako Dojima,"_ a voice echoed. This time however, it sounded different from that voice that belonged to the figure in the white garment. Actually, this voice sounded boyish with a hint of gentleness.

"Um...who are-" Nanako jolted in surprise when something appeared before her. Sitting there in the center of her living room was a very familiar looking dog.

"Michio! What are you doing here, boy?" Nanako asked and not really expecting an answer from the animal. Which is why she was stunned for what happened next.

" _This is where I live,"_ Michio responded, although it hadn't opened it's mouth to speak. It was almost like the dog was...telecommunicating with her.

"Live? No, wait, how are you talking?" Nanako covered her mouth and looked into the direction of her father's room. Wouldn't he notice all the commotion currently going on?

" _Please, do not be alarmed,"_ Michio said. _"Your father is still asleep along with the rest of the Waking world. It is only but us here."_

Nanako's brows knitted and she aimed the tip of her umbrella at the dog, taking a defensive stance. "I don't know what's going on but first things first...what are you? And how do I know I can trust you?"

Michio nodded and said, _"Your vigilance is understandable. And admirable. A trait you learned from your father, I assume. Very well then."_

Nanako still kept her eyes poised on the dog but lowered her umbrella when she saw that Michio laid down. Although a bit unnerving considering the situation, Michio didn't look hostile at all and kept its tongue out in a calm pant.

" _I am a Baku,"_ Michio stated. _"Or how humans like to put it, a dream-eater. Along with my other Baku brethren, we have been tasked to consume the nightmares of humans."_

 _So, a spirit,_ Nanako thought. She had heard of ancient Japanese tales concerning Baku, although she never thought she'd actually meet one.

" _This is our home, the Realm of Dreams."_ Michio's ears went flat and said, _"But…this place has become dangerous. There are too much nightmares for us to control."_

"You mean, this place is the reason for all the nightmares in town."

Again, Michio nodded. _"Not only that but...humans have been coming here in their physical form. I do not know yet but...someone had created a bridge from this world to the Waking world."_

"I'm not the only one, then." The gears of Nanako's mind were just starting to churn again. If what Michio said was true then, this was another possibility for the root of the disappearances. Did the Yasogami student and Ms. Yoshiki end up here too? In that case-

"Wait, am I stuck here too?" Nanako asked, unconsciously raising her umbrella again. She couldn't mask the wavering worry in her voice though.

Michio stood up on all fours and shook its head. _"This world has summoned you, which is why you are in this realm. Luckily, I am able to return you back to the Waking world. On one condition however."_

Michio edged closer, its tail hanging stiff and ears perked straight. _"My master...he believes you are somehow involved. I do not know of his intentions but...please, you must never return here."_

 _Me? Involved?_ Nanako had never had a finger pointed at her with such an accusation like that. How could she possibly know how to build a bridge or whatever? Nonetheless, be the sole cause of the nightmares!

" _I told you everything I know so you may understand the complexity of our situation,"_ Michio explained. _"You may have other questions, but it would be wise not to seek answers. It will only cast more suspicion on you."_

Nanako frowned. "That's not right! Ever since I came back, I've been having these weird dreams. On top of that, my home is in danger! Of course I want answers. If you can take me back, why can't you for the other people trapped here?"

" _As I stated earlier, this world has become dangerous. And there is more you humans cannot comprehend." Michio sighed. "I am sending you-"_

Suddenly, Michio's ears perked straight and Nanako heard a deep growl from the chest. The dog's attention was aimed at the front door and forelegs doubled up, it seemed ready to make their next move. And that was to dash out.

"Hey! Wait!" Nanako shouted and ran in pursuit. Like a wisp of mist, Michio materialized through the door without having to open it. Just seconds behind, Nanako grabbed the handle and slid the door with full force. It slammed loudly.

She stood still in absolute shock. She was staring at the quiet street of her neighborhood and Michio was nowhere near in sight.

"Nanako!"

She jerked at the sound of her father shouting her name. She whirled around to see Dojima standing in front of her with crossed arms. She glanced around and saw that her house was back to normal. It looked like Michio sent her back after all.

"What are you doing slamming the door like that?" Her father scolded.

"I-uh," Nanako stuttered, still stiff. "I heard something outside and it woke me up. So I just wanted to check!" She nervously said as she slowly shut the door behind her.

Her father's brows knitted and he scratched behind his head. "You shouldn't be opening the door, especially if you heard something. Remember what we talked about?"

"I know, I'm sorry," Nanako apologized. Dojima sighed and shook his head. He then proceeded to walk over to the kitchen when he called over his shoulder, "You're not late for school, are you?"

School?

Nanako ran to the kitchen, half-skidding on the floor and almost knocking her father over. Oh no, it was a quarter till school starts! Was she in the other world that long? Whatever, she'll think about all that later. She only had minutes to spare!

Dojima watched as her daughter dashed for her room. He scratched his head again and sighed, "I'm gonna need extra coffee."

* * *

 **A/N:** Short chapter for today but that's because the next one will be a long one! Also, little trivia: Koji is based off of a real-life toddler who can mimic Bruce Lee moves xD Search the video on Youtube: My son(5year old) acting Bruce Lee's nunchaku scene

Reviews/comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday, April 13, 2021**

That morning, Inaba was met with the unwelcome presence of fog.

Rays of sun peeked over the mountains, but the light struggled to fight through the dusty curtain. The thick and unmoving gray cloud settled low, obstructing humble homes, river paddies and wooden architecture of old; only leaving bits and pieces of what the town had to offer. Even the usual spring chirps and buzz have become silent.

The sheer creepiness and quietness made Officer Chie Satonaka shiver. Her knuckles had turned white from tightening around the steering wheel, keeping her eyes focused on what little of the road she could actually see.

The tires of the police car veered off a dirt path and screeched to a halt. Chie stepped out of her vehicle as the flashing red and blue lights pierced through the smog. She squinted, trying to get a clear view of the river in front of her before she spoke into her radio.

"10-23. It looks pretty clear to me. I'm gonna get a better look, over."

It was way too early for this. The lack of her usual morning coffee and hastily thrown on police uniform indicated she was a cranky trooper. Not that she wasn't used to it by the fact that she was part of Inaba's PD, so early morning clock ins were part of the job description. But seriously, nobody likes to get a phone call while snuggled in the comfort of their bedsheets.

Chie sighed and walked further toward the river until she was just about the edge. Suddenly, she noticed an unidentifiable form in the distance. It was floating along the current and coming closer into her view. Her shoes sloshed in the water when she stepped in and right then, she could make out the shape. Chie gasped and shouted into her radio.

"I-I see a body!"

 **Yasogami High.**

That morning, Nanako had barely just made it to school on time. Sure, today her hair looked a bit disheveled, opting not to use the usual twin pink bobby pins to keep her long locks in place. And yeah, she didn't have time to put concealer under her dark, eye circles, which were just starting to emerge. On top of all that, her stomach growled. Skipping breakfast was not at all a good way to start the day, at least that's what Nanako's mother had always advised.

As if that morning couldn't get anymore hectic, a mandatory school assembly was held.

Nanako stood by Kimi in a mass crowd as they waited for someone to take stage. Nearby, she heard two girls gossip.

"I saw police cars on my way over here," a girl with pigtails whispered.

"Me too! You think something big happened?" her friend said rather excitedly.

"Dunno. But maybe they found that Takahashi girl."

"I wonder if she's even alive."

The buzz of several-hundred voices abruptly silenced when the presence of their principal stepped up to the podium. The old man gave his beard a long stroke, his forehead creased in deep thought. Finally, he tapped the mic before speaking.

"Students. I have a very important announcement," he started. "This morning, we have lost a member of our faculty. A beloved and successful person within our school."

The principal paused and his words were grim. "It is...with a heavy a heart that I must announce that Ms. Yoshiki, a teacher and historian, had passed away this morning."

Expressions of shock plastered the face of every student and whispers exploded across the room.

"W-what!"

"I thought she went missing?"

"What do you think happened?"

While all this was going on, Nanako stood stiff. The room around her became a blur and her thoughts echoed loud and clear.

Ms. Yoshiki... _dead?_

That idea...it used to be just a lingering thought in her head. But now, it's reality. All these days...she knew about it. It may had only been a dream but now that she had met that spirit from last night...could it be possible that she could've prevented it?

"...And now, please listen to one of our members of the student council." He turned to his side and announced,"Shiro Nakajima."

To Nanako and Kimi's surprise, Shiro walked across the stage and stood in front of the podium. Mouth set in a firm line and forehead creased, his face looked exhausted bundled with another expression she couldn't quite read. Shiro grabbed hold of the microphone and spoke.

"As a member of the Yasogami Student Council, I was...fortunate enough to see the incredible things Ms. Yoshiki has done for our school." Shiro took a deep breath before continuing, "She was kind and encouraging toward her students, as well as made the effort to push everyone to their potential."

Nanako thought back to her conversation with Ms. Yoshiki on her first day of schooland herheart grew heavy. She may have not known her teacher for long but she knew she would have got along with her well.

"Please, take this moment to remember her in honor," Shiro said and silence masked the fear that slowly formed in their hearts.

 **Inaba Nursery, school zone.**

No matter how hard he tried, this morning's fog was ultimately unavoidable. And by that, he couldn't avoid thinking the possible _implications_ behind it. It's not that Inaba hasn't had heavy fog before. Heck, there's not a single week where it isn't rainy and foggy for at least a day. Yet coupled with the strange occurrences happening lately, it had crossed Yu Narukami's mind that something supernatural could be amiss.

Currently, he was waiting at a crosswalk with one hand gently holding his son's. Like the other children with them, Koji wore his school backpack and was in his favorite green-striped shirt with jean overalls. Of course, Yu knew very well that the boy was hiding his fox plushie inside his backpack. Although on most days he would carry and keep the fox close to his side, today he seemed distracted and not speaking at all. When he felt Koji tightened his small grip, Yu figured that his son must have felt uneasiness too. Either that he felt his father's own worry or the fact that his mother had left too early to greet him, he wasn't sure.

Yu tried very hard to avoid giving Koji anything to worry about. He and Chie had waited for the boy to be asleep before having a serious conversation last night. The sudden disappearances. People experiencing nightmares and then becoming paralyzed. The heavy fog becoming more common than usual. It would be impossible not the think that the Midnight Channel might have returned.

After Chie received a call from Yukiko about the situation at the Amagi Inn, that was when they knew they had to take some sort of action. Last night's rainstorm was the perfect chance for the couple to turn on their television:

 _Yu pushed back the curtain, watching the raindrops pound against the glass of the window. Lightning streaked across the night sky, emitting a white flash._

" _It's almost midnight!" Chie announced and Yu hastily closed the curtain. He joined her at the foot of their bed and the two kept their eyes poised at their flat screen TV. It wasn't pure coincidence that their television just so happened to be the right size to jump into, should the occasion arise. Yu glanced over at his watch. The analog had just turned 12:00._

 _Suddenly, the television screen turned fuzzy and white noise flooded the room. In total dismay, Yu and Chie edged closer to the screen, their heads barely inches of each other. Abruptly, thunder boomed and shook the window. The duo jolted and accidentally butted heads._

" _Ow!" Chie yelped and Yu grunted. He rubbed the side of his head and peeked at Chie, who was doing the same. Their attention immediately shot back to the television but the fuzziness was gone as it had turned back to its original blank state..._

So, nothing showed. Yu had been both relieved and more concerned. If the problem isn't from the return of the Midnight Channel, then what else could it be?

Right then, the crossing guard gestured the group of pedestrians forward. As they crossed the street, Yu's mind became clouded with more thoughts.

He knew that whatever is plaguing the town with nightmares, it must be the work of Shadows. If that's the case, then he and his friends were the only ones with the ability to stop them. But it's been years since any of them summoned their Personas. If it really came to it...would they be prepared?

 **Samegawa River Bank.  
**

Usually, Inaba residents would be relaxing or fishing near the river. But today, the road was blocked off with yellow police tape and parked police cars. Repeated flashes were going off by forensic photographers while bystanders were whispering gossip at the sidelines.

"They found her body...just floating in the river," a woman whispered.

"How gruesome! It's that high school teacher, isn't it?" her neighbor asked.

"I think so."

"I can only imagine the pain her family is going through."

Dojima, with no doubt, knew something just wasn't plain right.

He had been at the scene since this morning and feeling more frustrated by the minute. He had been scribbling notes in his beaten-down notebook, trying to pry clues from the area and witnesses. Thankfully, the rain from this afternoon had somewhat cleared.

"Let me get this straight," Dojima started as he spoke to the head police officer. "Our first witness who found the body is anonymous?"

The police officer nodded. "They called early in the morning. No name or anything. Said they wanted to keep their identity secret."

"Do they?" Dojima shook his head. "And that's when the station dispatched Officer Satonaka, right?"

Again, the chief nodded. "And were any belongings found on the victim?" Dojima proceeded to ask.

"Besides the ordinary, we did find a bottle of pills." The police chief held up a bag securing a white bottle but a label was absent. "We haven't identified the contents specifically, but we assume they are anti-depressants. The victim had a sleeping disorder."

 _Hm, looks like I'll have to take them to lab crew_ , Dojima thought to himself. The sleeping disorder was an interesting clue. He'll also need to ask for a report from the coroner. Dojima shut his notebook and thanked the chief before going on his way.

"I need a smoke," he said to himself and walked back over to his vehicle. He leaned back against his car and lit up a cigarette. Dojima's thoughts shifted back to Ms. Yoshiki and the missing Yasogami student. Are they connected somehow?

Dojima can only guess two possibilities. One being that Ms. Yoshiki's death is not at all related to the missing student, which would explain why one ended in homicide and the other still missing. On the other hand, if they are connected, the police might find another dead body real soon.

He could only hope that this didn't turn into another cat-and-mouse chase that was Inaba's infamous serial killings. His negligence that year had not only put his nephew and friends in danger, but his own daughter as well. Speaking of his daughter…

Lately, she had been acting strange. He had never seen her mess up on something as simple as making toast. Heck, she almost scared him this morning when she just...appeared out of nowhere. She was definitely acting odd.

Maybe she was having trouble re-adjusting after the city? Or could it be school? Nanako never had trouble with her classes before and she'd always been mature for her age.

Maybe a teenage phase? Dear god, he wouldn't know how to handle a teenage girl's mood swings...nonetheless try to understand. He blew out another puff of smoke.

 _Chisato, you'd know what to do, wouldn't you?_ Dojima thought. Chisato. _Chisato_. There wasn't a day in his life where Dojima wouldn't think about his late wife. Does Nanako need her more than him? Now in her teenage years, he'd figured she would need her mother more than ever. How could he possibly help as a father if Nanako needed him?

Dojima frowned and flicked the butt of his cigarette on the ground, giving it a firm stomp on the remaining ember. No matter what, he needed to stay focused to protect Nanako. He wasn't gonna let her slip away from him again. He had let stress and his own foolishness blind him from making the right judgements...especially of people. Because if there's one thing he learned about that case that forever changed him...it was trust.

Which is why the passenger seat in his vehicle always remained unoccupied. The station had tried to convince him to hire a new partner but he declined every time. Now, they jokingly referred to him as the 'lone wolf detective' and rightfully so. Because a stab in the back by a certain individual was all that was needed to kill his trust in anyone.

 **School zone.**

After school released students early, Nanako decided to walk with Kimi home. The girls walked in complete quiet and the fog from this morning had not gone away.

Michio, who had waited for them at the school entrance, was padding alongside Kimi in silence as well. The dog seemed stiff and its ears were perked in high alertness. Nanako couldn't help but give side glances at the dog, especially after what happened from last night.

Kimi sighed. "Nanako...do you think it's all connected somehow?"

"What is?"

"The nightmares in town, Takahashi's disappearance...and now Ms. Yoshiki's death," Kimi crossed her arms. "It's like all coming from...a novel or something. It's just so weird."

She shook her head and smirked, "I heard people saying that the town is cursed. That we somehow angered a spirit."

"Do you believe that?" Nanako asked.

Kimi looked taken back. "N-no way! I mean, all that stuff is just myth, right?" She shook her head and sighed, "but I can't help but feel that whatever it is...it just isn't normal."

Suddenly, Michio halted and took a defensive stance. It's ears perked in high alert and a low growl emitted from it's throat. Nanako and Kimi were taken back, though not necessarily for the dog's change in demeanor but rather because there was nothing that was seemingly dangerous in front of them. It seemed like Michio was threatening thin air.

"What's wrong, boy?" Kimi asked in worry, crouching down beside the dog. Her hand moved for a soft pet but the dog flinched away from her touch. Michio seemed more focused on something else.

Kimi's eyebrows furrowed and she stood back up. "I don't know what's up with him. He's never like this."

Right then, Michio dashed off.

"Michio!" Kimi shouted in shock. The girls looked at each other and followed in pursuit. Their chase led them off the course of the school zone and towards a beaten down path leading to the town outskirts.

Nanako's breath had run out by the time they finally stopped and her hands clutched onto her knees as she recomposed herself. The two were now in an old, abandoned part of Inaba; a quiet hill overlooking town with spots of trees covering the clearing. The fog veiled the outlines of rooftops in the distance and the subtle spring air made the leaves rustle. But it was the sound of rushing water that caught Nanako's attention.

They were at the entrance of Samegawa bridge.

Kimi leaned her hand against Nanako's shoulder for support. "I dunno about you but, " she panted, "I don't think I'll complain in P.E. ever-again."

Michio was at the foot of the bridge, facing away from them, leaned forward on its paws as if ready to pounce at any moment. Tail up and ears perk straight, the dog looked as if was ready to make another mad dash.

Nanako and Kimi looked at each other in worry. The girls inched forward and Kimi said, "Michio, what's wrong? Why...are...you-"

Nanako realized that Kimi's voice was starting to slow down. Michio can barely form a bark. The river now sounded like a waterfall and tiny droplets of fog hung in mid-air. A pang of pain shot to Nanako's head and her hands clutched to the sides of her temple, attempting to control the tormenting headache.

 _What...is...going...on?_

The heavy fog parted like a curtain opening a new scene on stage-and in that moment, the world had shifted.

The lush green trees withered into long wisps of bark and roots sprouted into thick brambles, wrapping itself around the bridge. The sky was painted a dreary gray and reflected on the dead, dried grass beneath their feet. In a blink of an eye, bright police yellow tape appeared, strapped tree to tree and loosely scattered in the clearing.

The forest had become quite eerie. The air felt muggy and wet, as if it survived the assault of rain. The overbearing stillness sucked any noise of nature. The only sound of life heard was Nanako's own beating heart.

The girls stared at the phenomenon around them, backing up into each other in dismay. Unbeknownst to Kimi, Nanako instantly recognized where they were. Somehow, they were now standing in the 'alternate Inaba' she had previously visited in her dreams.

"N-Nanako?" Kimi stuttered. "Y-you're seeing this too, right?"

Nanako could only manage a shakily nodd. It was awe-strucking, frightening and yet...the aura struck a hint of familiarity. The feeling of being... _warped_ , the best word to describe it, was present last night as well. Oddly, if felt like she was seeing this world in the lens of a fisheye.

Abruptly, Nanako felt a burning sensation on the back of her hand, as if someone was dragging a hot iron across her skin. Her teeth clenched tight as she stared at the image slowly carving itself.

Her hand now beared the symbol of a butterfly.

Before Nanako could comprehend any of it's meaning, she collapsed to her side and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I apologize for the long update. This chapter was very crucial in terms of moving forward with the plot so I wanted to make sure it hit all the right marks it needed. I also needed the past few weeks to unwind a bit and now that I have finished my semester of classes, I'll be able to write more often, yay :)

Comments/reviews are appreciated!


End file.
